The Dragons
by ilovevampss
Summary: Kaida Bell always knew she was different to her family. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seems to be the only place where she could ever fit in so she goes with high expectations. Feeling normal. Feeling that she is in the right place. Feeling happy. One thing she didn't take into consideration? The Malfoy's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Do you ever feel like you don't belong?**_

_**Do you ever feel out of place?**_

_**Do you ever dream of a place where you belong?**_

_**That's how I felt for the first 11 years of my life.**_

I am Kaida Bell. I am a pale, green/grey-eyed girl with blonde hair down to my waist. I was born on June 5th 1980 to Lynn and Jack Bell. I am witch. My parents are witch and wizard, lived and trained at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are Gryffindors, they were the best in their day. My Father and Uncle were beaters in the Qudditch team at Hogwarts,_ true Gryffindors._ My Mum tries to be different. She loves Japan, which is why she gave me a Japanese name and our little home in London is decorated according to Feng Shui.

All my life I have hated my family and the friend's of my parents. They're too good. They do what they are supposed to, they don't understand it when I do things that I'm not supposed to simply because I think it's a better idea. They tell me of when I say the word Voldemort or say that maybe he had the right idea. I mean, magic is special. Why teach it to people who aren't purebloods?

Anyway, it wasn't until the Christmas before I began Hogwarts that I realised where I belonged. I had just been told off for doing something I shouldn't have done and as I was making my way to my room I overheard my aunt tell my mother maybe I wasn't Gryffindor. My Mum tried to reason, "it's just her bravery and daring" she explained. I knew my aunt was right though. I knew I wasn't Gryffindor. I was different. I researched Hogwarts houses, known and loyal families of said houses that night.

There was one house that clicked with me.

That night I realised that all along I had belonged somewhere else.

And that is why I am currently sitting on the Hogwarts Express eating a chocolate frog knowing I'm going to where I belong.

_**I belong in Slytherin.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I stared out the window, watching the countryside rush past the window. Smiling at the thought of going to a place where I would fit in and be accepted. **_Going to a place I could call home._**

The train journey didn't take long and it was pleasant, however the small boats to the castle were dreadful. I was stuck in a boat with my cousin Katie, a large boy who said he was Nott and seemed annoyed and a boy called Neville who's toad ended up in my robes. He would be Gryffindor of Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall led us into the castle and towards the Great Hall. I confidently walked in, surrounded by some nervous looking kids and some who looked just as confident as I felt.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Hufflepuff, she quickly made her way to the applauding table, tripping on her way. She would fit in well in Hufflepuff.

"Bell, Katie!" My cousin was of course sorted into Gryffindor, well at least my family will have some sort of celebration.

"Bell, Kaida!" I walked to the stool and took a seat before the hat was placed on my head.

"I sent your cousin to Gryffindor, she had the perfect Gryffindor traits. You however, you are different. Gryffindor traits run through you because of your parents. Hmm... This is most difficult. I see a lot of potential in... Yes.. That's it.." The hat mumbled so low I was sure that only I could hear. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed. I took my place at the Slytherin table with a smile, receiving pats on the back and hugs from various people at my table. Millicent Bulstrode became the next Slytherin who took a seat next to a girl who seemed to be her sister. The seat beside me was eventually filled by a blonde boy.

"Draco Malfoy" He introduced himself, proudly.

"I heard" I replied, watching the other people get sorted. It's stupid, you can practically tell what house a person will be sorted into before the hat even decides.

He laughed, "I guess you must be a good Slytherin to be put here after coming from a family of Gryffindors."

"I guess" I replied, uninterested in his attempt at conversation.

"How do you say your name again?" he asked with interest.

"Kaida," I replied with emphasis so he could pick it up, "It's Japanese for little dragon."

"My name means dragon too!" Draco told me.

"I know, Draco is a part of the school motto. Everyone knows what your name means" I replied, slightly amused at the young Malfoy's stupidity.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." It was silent for a while. "So Potter, I though he would get into Slytherin until he befriended the Weasley and the mudblood." He said, once again trying to make conversation.

"His parents were Gryffindors" I replied.

"So were yours."

I shrugged it off. "So who's the mudblood?" I asked.

"That Granger girl." he answered, pointing to her, his face showing pure disgust.

"She seems to have done her homework, I think she knows more about Hogwarts than I do. I can tell she's going to be annoying. All those facts and the know-it-all attitude when in reality she knows nothing. I don't understamd why they're allowed in here. I hope she is in none of my classes."

"What are you most looking forward to?" he asked.

"Flying obviously. I wanted a Nimbus 2000 but I guess I won't get it, I'm not a perfect Gryffindor" I replied in a mocking tone.

"My Father promised me a nimbus 2000. I'll have it when I go home for Christmas. I hate how first years can't be on the quidditch team. I'm just as good as any second year." Draco complained.

"I know, it's unfair. What do you play?"

"Seeker, do you play?"

"Yeah, I play chaser" In fact, my cousin and I both play chaser.

Dumbledore began to talk, he introduced a new teacher with a turban who looked more nervous than the kids around me during the sorting. The feast appeared, piled high on large silver dishes was ever food you can imagine. Draco and I stopped talking and began to eat the delicious food, every bite felt like an explosion of flavour on my tastebuds. The feast ended with the school song that I refused to sing, it was just stupid. Everyone finished at different times until only two ginger boys sat at the Gryffindor table were left singing it in a stupid slow funeral march. I rolled my eyes and Draco muttered "Weasley's."

Afterwards, our Slytherin prefects took us to the dungeons. We all walked quickly through a sea of students all happily making their way to their houses and telling each other about their holidays. The dungeons were dark and cold as we walked through them. Candles flickered around us and doors started opening and closing. "Leave Peeves, don't make me get the Bloody Baron." one of the prefects said sternly. Peeves the poltergeist appeared before us. "I was only having some fun... Fine. I'll go bother the Gryffindors" he replied before dissappearing again.

We stopped at the entrance to the common room. After being told the password we all filed in. "Girls are to the left, your trunk will be on your bed. Boys to the right, you will also find your trunks on your beds." With that the prefect was gone. The large common room was amazing. A fire was lit at the far side of the room, three sofas were placed around the fire and various chairs and tables were also placed around the room. There was a large green and silver rug which was to be expected, with green and silver being the house colours. The walls supported various pieces of art and the Slytherin house sign on a large tapestry. The room was lit by a green light from the Black Lake above the dungeons. It was perfect.

"Well little dragon, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Draco said. I rolled my eyes at his reference to the meaning of my name. "Goodbye Draco" I said, knowing he wouldn't like his first name. "Malfoy" he corrected as I walked away.

I made my way to my room and found my trunk on my bed. There were two other beds in the room which were soon filled by a girl called Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode who was sorted into Slytherin after I was. I didn't even make the effort to make conversation, I changed out of my robes and climbed into my bed, drawing the curtains for privacy. Classes started tomorrow and I was too tired to stay up any later. I blame the amount of food I ate.

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

**_Thank you to everyone who has read it so far. I know the first chapter was boring however, I felt that I needed to give information at the start and I guess that's just my writing style. Hopefully this chapter is a little more interesting... I am following the first book (mostly) so it won't get really interesting just yet but I promise that this will get better in the next few chapters, I just need to get into it._**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading and for any constructive criticism and reviews._**

**_ilovevampss_**


End file.
